


ATLA/LoK: Let the Good Times Roll

by KZOMBI3



Series: ATLA/LoK: Let the Good Times Roll [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AUs, Aged Up, Anal, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cliche prompts, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Facials, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, How Do I Tag, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Impregnation, Kinks, Kinks galore, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, Lust, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Maybe more - Freeform, Modern, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Threesomes, Tsundere, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Yandere, all the aus, all the hurt, cliche tropes, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZOMBI3/pseuds/KZOMBI3
Summary: Fics, HCs, One shots, Thirst posts (mainly smut) involving Y/N reader & ATLA babes. Everyone is aged up! 18+ Self insert smut galore, for the most part with have some kinda plot driving the "story". There will be a handful of fluff, angst, crack and the like scattered throughout so please enjoy~I'M TAKING REQUESTS!!! reader/character:: send a message on Archive, or through my tumblr https://thots4daze.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang (Avatar) & Reader, Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra (Avatar)/Reader, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Reader, Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, bolin/reader
Series: ATLA/LoK: Let the Good Times Roll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791790
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fics, HCs, One shots, Thirst posts (mainly smut) involving Y/N reader & ATLA babes. Everyone is aged up! 18+ Self insert smut galore, for the most part with have some kinda plot driving the "story". There will be a handful of fluff, angst, crack and the like scattered throughout so please enjoy~
> 
> I'M TAKING REQUESTS!!! reader/character:: send a message on Archive, or through my tumblr https://thots4daze.tumblr.com/

WHOO  
OK OK OK  
I am taking requests if y'all have any thirst thoughts floating around. Please send your requests to me in a PM here on AO3 or on my tumblr: ----> https://thots4daze.tumblr.com/  
The first bit of Let the Good Times Roll is sub!Sokka in Pet Play. Y'all go enjoy~!


	2. Sokka - Thigh Riding in the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Sokka? Yes please. Enjoy this lil bit of something something with our favorite Water Tribe man. Aged Up 18+ Modern AU  
> prompt: _The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh_

Going out to the Jasmine Feather was a ritual you never once broke, basking in the glow of strobing neon and pulsing of the bass to the point where the walls seemed like they would crumble with the sheer force at any moment. The dance floor was packed as always. It was there, among the throng of sweat covered bodies, that you had caught his eye. At the time you didn't know who he was. You were out dancing with your friends, the Feather was known to house some elite members of society. You would have been lying if you said that that wasn't one of the main reasons you found yourself within the walls, chatting up and grinding against those with enough influence to level cities. Always on the prowl, though there hadn't been anyone interesting enough to catch your eye. Bass thumping through the air around you was vaguely familiar as you swayed to the beat, dancing along with your friends. Hands sliding up and down each other in a practiced rhythm you were used to. A quick glance along the VIP dais resulted in locking eyes with piercing blues that reminded you of the depths of the ocean, even from this distance.

Primal, hungry, but with a layer of warmth. The smirk gracing those thin lips of his sent a shock to your core and you would be a fool to break the connection. You recognized his face, there was something about him that tugged at your subconscious, though the longer you stared at the handsome man, the more lost you were. Like being adrift on the open waters. He was watching you like a hawk, as if you were only woman in the room. A rush of adrenaline coursed through you, his lust blown gaze convinced you to dance like he was privy to a private show. Neither of you looked away. At least not intentionally. After a few songs, your friend is pulling you off the dance floor and you're leaving the club, an unfulfilled pit within you. 

It didn’t take you long to figure out who he exactly this mysterious man was. Sokka. You couldn't place his surname, but you had had a few classes with him last semester. He was someone who worked his ass off to rise through the ranks trying to become the next member of council for your city. He interned with the best, even handled some small cases on a frequent basis. That was a big recognition flag to you, you had remembered him from his press conferences and articles, laying out all the work he's doing in order to ensure the city be up to code and taken care of. He was charming, that's for sure, you mused to yourself as you watched a video clip him while you stretched out on your bed, fingers toying with the hem of your panties. You pouted, this was getting you nowhere. Upset didn't even cover it. Frustrated? That you hadn’t tried to talk to him, though it’s not like you could have just walked up to him, what with him in a roped off VIP booth. Throwing your phone off to the side, you relaxed into the mattress, arms thrown over your eyes. Groaning in the hopes of being able to see him again.

With the next weekend, your wishes came true. An entire week of edging yourself to his recordings, listening to his voice and watching him animatedly speak up at a podium, you were buzzing with anticipation. Convincing yourself that you will speak with him tonight. If given the chance. And there he was, you looked to find him in the same booth you had seen him last. His deep chestnut hair pulled back into a wolf tail, exposing his shaved undercut, a grin across his lips, and eyes snapping towards you as soon as you entered the club. The moment you hit the dance floor, however, you caught his deep gaze. It was now or never, you thought as you mustered the courage to beckon him to come down and dance with you. It didn’t take much convincing. 

In an instant, the future councilman was on the floor, wrapping his strong arms around your waist, nestling his face into the crook of your neck; asking for your name. He smelled of clary sage and bergamot enticing you to relax into him as he brought his hips to your own, teasing touches, feather light but no less possessive, skimming down your body to your waist. Moving in time with you as you danced. The dance floor had already become more crowded and Sokka pulled you closer to him. Turning in his arms, you ran your tongue across your lips as you scanned his handsome features. Taking in all that you could. Hands sliding up his broad and defined chest, snaking around his shoulder to play with the little hairs at the base of his neck. It baffled you to think that here you were, in his arms, grinding against him, lewd thoughts from the past week swimming to the forefront of your mind. It was almost like he caught a glimpse into your mind with the knowing smirk he shot down at you, tugging you through the throng of clubbers, no one paying any mind to the two people rushing off the dance floor. Too out of their own minds in their own ecstasy. Sokka didn't stop until you found yourselves in the back of the building, bodies pressed against one another, his back against the wall and you sidled between his legs. 

Sokka whispered with a grumble in his chest and you would have missed it entirely had you not been paying specifically close attention to his mouth and how his tongue darted out to whet the seams of his lips, "You have no idea how badly I want you." In any other situation you would have been more embarrassed at the brazenness of the man in front of you. But tonight, tonight you were a woman on a mission. Your cheeks flushed at his statement, but no less feeling the confidence brewing within you. 

“Why don’t you show me?” 

The rumbling laughter that emanated from him was contagious enough to get you smiling as well.

“Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me, babe...” 

There was the ghost of the music from the DJ booth, fifty feet away or so. It was loud and heavy, of course, and the lights were dark, but it all seemed to be miles away. Nothing else coming into play or registering in your mind other than the two of you. No one seemed to have qualms with the future big shot blatantly bruising your lips in public. It wasn't like you had any issues with it either. Groaning against his lips, shocked but oh so pleased at his sudden action. Your arms winding around his toned body, up to his neck, pulling his body as close as possible. Leaning into him and grinding down. With a free hand you were able to stretch your palm across his chest, swooning at the taut muscles beneath his shirt. The way they twist and tensed under the pleasurable actions had you preening and moaning into his mouth. His own hands traveling the expanse of your body, still swaying and grinding into you in time with the music fluttering through the air. His tongue continuing to tangle with your own.

Energized at the growing erection you felt sliding against you - even through the extra layers between you, you laced your fingers around the band that kept his hair up and out of his face, tugging it out allowing his hair to fall around his face. Never once breaking contact. You then carded your hand through his hair, pulling gently at the strands. Your other hand slid down his torso, palming at his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. He groaned into your mouth, hips bucking upwards into your touch. It wasn't the most ideal situation you had hoped for, but you had been in worse, compromising positions before. Besides, when is this ever going to happen again? Fuck it.

He knowingly moved a hand down to rest behind your knee, tapping it lightly you understood exactly what it was he wanted. Sliding your leg up his body he was able to grip onto you tightly and press himself against you. In time with the new pulsing beat you began to grind your hips against his own, the tent of his cock in his jeans was hitting your clothed clit perfectly eliciting a filthy set of moans from your bruised lips. The roughness of his jeans felt so good against you, adding that bit of friction that made it all so delicious. In no time at all you would be seeing white, the idea caused you to double your efforts in time with the music. But it seemed like Sokka had a better idea. He was soon slipping his leg between your thighs, using the hand on your knee to help press your aching cunt down against his leg. The added pressure and change in position created a whine within you that when it escaped made his cock twitch beneath the you.

**“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh,”** he smirked, moving a hand to your waist, fingers digging into the plushness of your skin, guiding you to ride against him. You latched onto him, following his guidance. Holding him as if he were your lifeline, needing something to ground you so you wouldn't fly off. You're riding his thigh, your slick coating the insides of your thighs and transferring onto his jean clad legs. Surrounded by people who would recognize him in a heartbeat. His own friends just across the room in the VIP room waiting on him. Anyone could catch them. But the idea alone has got him burning with liquid fire and it spurs him on. Gripping your hips and legs tighter, there would be bruises there in a few hours, he has no doubt about it. He feels like he could explode right then and he's already thinking about how to ditch his friends and bring you home for round two tonight.


	3. Yandere Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Sokka HCs  
> Sokka:
> 
> This man is lucid, he knows what he’s doing and knows that it’s wrong, but he doesn’t care. His desires overcome his logic and we all kno this boy got logic. Guilt is something that is ever present, sure, but that doesn’t stop him or convince him to stop. He can’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Sokka HCs - a request from my tumblr ---> https://thots4daze.tumblr.com/  
> YANDERE SOKKA? YOU GOT IT

**SFW**

  * He’s so unsuspecting
  * He’s your close friend. Best friend even! You come to him with everything and nothing all at once
  * Sokka has threatened every single one of your past lovers - even going so far as to cause _“accidents”_ to befall them at any slight incident where they were to cause you duress
  * None of them deserved to touch you let alone be in your presence
  * Sokka cherishes any and all the time he gets to spend with you, you light up his world.
  * A Goddess blessing his dark soul with your radiance. When you weren’t there he felt unworthy of the attention, but when you were there whew… he couldn’t get enough
  * Constantly tracing your body with his gaze, lightly catching your skin with his deft fingers and playing it off during hugs and cuddle sessions - a routine that you aren’t uncomfortable with in the slightest. 
    * _**BC it’s Sokka** _
  * It’s all too easy to get you to trust him, and now that he’s had so much time to build that trust into something much, much deeper? 
    * Has only made future events that much sweeter
  * You trust him with everything from your darkest secrets to your deepest fears and even your life 
    * _Oh, how naive_
  * Constantly showering him with praise when he mentions a new strategy he’s come up with, or laughing at all of his terrible jokes - complimenting him all the same. 
    * He’s a goner when you willingly lean into his chest and let him hold you from behind.
  * He’s going to smell you every chance he gets 
    * committing it to memory for when he’s alone with only his thoughts and his hand…
  * He knows what he’s doing is wrong; constantly checking on you to _‘keep you safe’_ is overbearing, and little much… 
    * you just chalk it up to him being a great friend
  * Scaring off potential suitors so that there’s no competition, but he does this to protect you - at least that’s what he’s telling you, trying to convince himself of the actions as well it’s not a bad thing… there’s enemies all around and they’d do anything to harm you…
  * _**DON’T** _get too close with someone else and leave him or cut time off with him for someone else… He will snap He’s insecure, especially while everyone else around you is skilled in fighting styles or can bend some kinda of element… Self conscious about someone trying to swoop in and take you away from him and that you would actually go with them
  * Don’t ever joke that you two should date, cause uh, oops. You’re already dating He’s sweet and his usual self too 
    * Very unsuspecting
  * Spirits tho, should you ever try to leave him, or talk with another guy… 
    * y’all are both in trouble…
    * he’s probably severely injured or worse … bet on the worse
  * He’s definitely whisked you away and has you tied up or chained to something to prevent you from leaving…
  * 10000% has you blindfolded if he’s not right there for you to look at him 
    * He honestly considered cutting out those beautiful, wandering eyes
    * But he loves you too much to do that 
      * Yet
  * Play nice and be good, beg for his forgiveness
  * Reassure him that there is no one else in this world for you but him 
    * do so, and you stay lucid and harm free, everything in tact
    * If you don’t, he will break you into submission
  * Sokka won’t allow you to harm yourself and ensures that there isn’t anything near you that you could use as a weapon
  * Any and all food is mush or liquid based and he feeds it to you himself 
    * going so far as to monitor your bathroom habits
  * Humiliating, he knows but anything to keep you safe and with him
  * The quicker you submit and show him how much you love and adore him as he does you, the quicker you get to resume a _“normal”_ life
  * Sokka is so observant that he’s doing whatever he can to help you adjust to your… new lifestyle 
    * with him cooking your favorite meals
    * providing you with all your guilty pleasures
    * the specific types of clothes you like to wear
  * Punishments are usually doled out in response to any inverse actions you try to pull 
    * say running away?
    * hurting yourself?
    * hurt him?
  * Eye for an Eye? Probably. Whatever you try on him, he’ll unleash back on you… 
    * so be careful, yrah?
  * Trying to hurt yourself results in you being drugged and restrained until you can’t do a damn thing for yourself



**✥﹤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈﹥✥**

**NSFW**

  * Candles
  * Rose petals
  * Big, cliche romantic gestures is his go to 
    * but he isn’t afraid of some of the less than traditional romance kinks such as bondage
  * He likes you not able to squirm away from him
  * To have you under him, or suspended and at his mercy… where _**HE**_ gets to control what happens and when
  * Along with this would be blindfolds - that’s a given
  * Dominate, but doesn’t have to be on top to rule over you… 
    * he gets off on you thinking you’re the one in control with all the power…
    * it’s adorable
  * Very generous in bed, making sure that you always cum before him, unless you’re being punished
  * Gives the best, sloppy head - ~~**_fight me_**~~




End file.
